Heart of Glass
by SeriaL WriteR
Summary: Follows Loss Angeles
1. Chapter 1

Heart of glass: Follows Loss Angeles, By Jordan Christensen, and yes I AM female

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

Steven was sitting at home, thinking of Natalie Durant. It had been three years since he had seen or heard from her. The day he had let her walk away. He stuck with his thought that he had never loved her, and only thought he had because of their unborn child. But only he, Steven Connor knew this to be true. He had NEVER felt for her, it was just a very valued friendship that had gotten carried away somehow.

So here he was, in the Flyby Nightclub (the BEST Jazz club in Fremantle, Australia.) Listening to a song, by Blondie, it was called Heart of Glass. And as he saw Natalie Durant walk from backstage, and onto the stage, getting ready to sing for the Jazz Club, he felt this song was perfect to describe her, and he also felt a twinge of jealousy that he had let her go.

She looked stunning, in a silky tinted blue shiny cocktail dress, which had a slash just above the bust line that was tattered and ripped, just as the dress was designed to be. It was tight down to the waist, at which point it flared out to reveal her just right sized hips and long, silky smooth legs. Legs which he had tasted on many occasions he thought bitterly.

Her hair had grown and was now dark brown, yet not quite black, it gleamed in the light and was curly enough to show her neck and bust line, at which point it had stoped growing. Her eyes sparkled like he had never seen them with no foundation, but mascara and eye liner. Just when you took in the jazzy feel of her appearance, she started to sing, her lovely, soft, heart breaking song.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

It was about how he and Nat had been madly in love, then she had the miscarriage and it changed her, but he couldn't put up with it and he made it worse.__

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

This bit was just like the time he committed suicide, and the fell apart.__

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah

And this, the final straw was how he had pushed her away when she came to him.__

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass  
Seemed like the real thing only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Know one knew what the song meant to her, but she sung it beautifully with the purest of notes and just the right amount of heart.

As her eyes skimmed the audience, they fel upon Steven, and he smiled, she smiled back, her eyes dancing like he had never been able to make them, and he realised how this song was made for her, and how much he had missed her. As she finished the song, she was met with an entourage of applause from the audience, and then she walked out, through the audience and towards Steven.

Just as she was within touching distance, he smiled warmly towards her, and she smiled back looking over his shoulder, and saying, "Hi honey"

He frowned at this and just as she walked past him, his heart froze. He spun on the spot to see her gently kissing a young man, who looked well off and highly successful.

"Right back at you stranger" he said, looking into her eyes and making them do that dance.

So it hadn't been Steven that she was smiling at, nor had it been him, who she was engaged to.

But it had been Steven whose heart had turned to glass, and it had been she, who had dropped it.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"Dr Connor?" she said horrified at the man she saw standing in front of her, while she served at the bar.

"Hey Nat" he whispered softly, "congratulations on the engagement"

"Thanks, Doctor Connor" she replied, smiling slightly.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple thanks." He said not quite meeting her eye.

"Coming right up" she said, still slightly stunned.

"So, ahh" she said awkwardly, "How did you find me?"

"Well," he said sighing, "I saw your name on a billboard advertising this club, and I thought I would pay you a visit, see how everything was going." He said nervously.

Here, in front of her, stood the man who she was singing about so emotionally. Yet she felt sorry for him, he had made it very clear that he had not wanted her around after their little incident, yet he was the one who had tried so hard to find her and 'Drop in'.

And then, coming through the crowd was her fiancé, Gerry, coming towards them.

"Hi, sweetie" he said, giving her his million dollar smile, "Want to introduce me?"

"Sure" she said confidently, "Steven, this is my fiancé, Gerry, and Gerry, this is my old boss Steven."

She had not intended that when she had told Gerry of what Steven had done to her, that he was serious when he said he would kill her old boss. But by the look he was giving Steven, she could tell he was serious.

"Honey," she said softly, "It's our song, lets dance"

"Sure" he said looking murderously at Steven, and sure enough What a Wonderful World had come on.

"We will be right back Doctor Connor," she said wordlessly as Gerry attacked her neck with his mouth.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"Sure" he said more to himself than anyone, as Natalie, and Gerry were preoccupied.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

Well that's it, tell me what you think and please R&R.

Information Systems


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this story is more on Steven's feelings as the last was more on Natalie's.

Please R&R,

Jo

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

One, two, three, four, Steven had lost count of how many dances Nat and Gerry had had, and also lost count of the drinks he had had. As his thoughts turned from happy for Nat and her fiancé, they turned to why? And also to how. And after what he believed to be his 9th drink, they turned to something along the line of, if he couldn't have Nat, then no-one could.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

After 7 slow dances with Gerry, Nat was content with going home, and sleeping in his arms. So as they went to leave, she noticed Steven, very drunk and alone.

"By Dr Connor," she said to him quietly, "See you at work"

And with this, he looked genuinely puzzled. It almost seemed as if Kate had not told him she was coming back to work. Oh well, he would probably forget this little talk they had had, and would realise she was back at work when he saw her.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"Kate" Steven screamed endlessly.

"What?" she called back, enjoying the moment she was in power.

"Where is the new person, we have a case" he said desperately

"On her way, and I keep telling you, she has experience so she is NOT new." He would piss himself when he discovered it was Nat.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"NAT!" Eva screamed when she saw her coming down the hall towards her.

"Surprise," Nat said smiling, "I'm the new gal"

"Wow," Eva breathed, "You look good, Steven will be, ah, well…"

"I know." She sighed. "Surprised, but not pleasantly."

"Exactly, but we will all be pleasantly surprised so just ignore the grumpy boss."

"Will do" she said winking, "Gotta go and talk to Kate, see you soon."

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"Hey Kate" Natalie said opening the door

"Kate" she said awkwardly

It appeared the younger doctor had discovered Steven had no idea about her coming.

"Have you told Doctor Connor I'm coming yet?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, no I haven't," she said wincing a bit, "But I'm sure Steven will find out when you walk into the break room. You have a case"

"OK" Nat said looking very relived.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"NAT!" screamed Miles, was it him or was Natalie Durant walking down the hall towards him?

"Miles," she said gasping, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Just a Mohawk, no biggy" he said smiling, it was his Natalie.

"So I guess your wondering what I'm doing at the place of my nightmares?"

"Yeah" said Miles fidgeting.

"Well, I'm starting work today here."

It took a while to sink into the doctors head, but then he screamed his joy into the hall, just as Steven came around the corner.

MEDICALINVESTIGATION

"Natalie?" he said

The whole room quietened, Nat was still, and so was Miles, and the air was tense.

"Doctor Connor" said Natalie icily.

Information Systems


End file.
